Lucina's Anime Adventure
by SharkpitCoupon
Summary: Lucina takes a trip to gay anime hell and finds, friendship, memes, anime, and tru love.
1. Chapter 1

Lucina was playin g her favorite game, Earthbound. She had jsut beaten king frank the shark

man wheb pit walked in the room

"hhey lucicna wanna watch anime w me." " whgat the fuck u asshole weeaboopit get of my house " she said. dark piitto came in and he said "r u sure lucina? were watching love live" .

" nico nico nii" dark pit adn pit screamed in unison. "get the fuck out of my house." said lucina as she got up and pushhed them out .

they been visiting her every day nowadays since thEir other friend sanic who would watch anime w ith them left to move to that place in fire embblem i forgot what its called.

lucinna decided 2 go to her room and listen to her fav song 'same love' by mackklemore . it gos lik e this: "when i was in the first grade i thought that i was ga y". she lived at home w her dad chrom and here mom daisy and her lil bro ness.

memewhile-dark pit n pit were walkin home and talking abotu their favorite animes. pit loved slice of life anime and his favorite was k-on bc k-on is so good. daek pitto liked magical girl anime the most and he loveed puella magi madoka magica and homura was his waifu 4 laifu bc he liked how emo she was.

as the walked away they were bein watched form a distance by none othr than talked to somone on her iphone 5s n she said "hello im here and i am see them in sight,, u got th e other one?"

"yea" said the voice on the other end of the phone who was kirby. he knocked on the door of lucinas house. the door was answered by none other thab ness and he said "okey"

"why do u gotta do that ness" as ness usally says that. then ness says ""lol jk im not gonna do that so whatdaya need?" kirby didnt' feel like talking to ness since he was kinda annoying so he swallowd him and ness' small red hat appeared on his head

kirby walked into the hous and into lucina s room where she was listening to another one of her fav songs fuyu ga kureta yukan from love live even tho she was not a weeaboo ass nerd. kirb knocked on the door and lucina steppd on his face on accident .

kirby tried to yell at her but when he tried to talk the only thing he could say was okey. hev realize since he copyd ness he can only say okey now rip in peace kirb.

lucina thought kirb was her brother ness bc the hat and bc she heard him say okey since sometimes nes gos 4 days w out saying anythimg except okey.

but when she looked closer she saw it was an imposter and threw her weird fuckin butterfly mask thing at him and ran into ness' room. ness was nowhere to be found and he woulnt answer when she caled his name, he didnt even say fav song ok by strawberry milk was still playing on repeat as it always was in his room.

she realized since th imposter she saw b4 was wearin her bros hat he must b dead. she was finr w that tho since. he was annoying. suddenly zelda busted into th room from the ceilin carrying a bag that she dropped on the ground and pit n pitto climbed out .

zelda looked into the hallway outside of ness' room and saw kirby lyimg dead in the hallway. she left him ther bc he was annoying. zelda turned to lucina pit and dork pit and said " you are under arrest 4 being anime waifu trash".


	2. Chapter 2

pit n his twin brather dark pit were asleep but they were woke up wgen they were dumped out of a bag onto of lucinad by zelda.

"wgat the hell you destroyed me house" said lucina. zelda steped on dark emo pits head on accident and tripped and pit saw his chance 2 attack zelda. he didnt tho bc he was still teid up. zelda fell on top off lucina and smasged nesss ipod that was still playimg ok by strawbery milk bc it always has that on repeat thats his only song. zeelda was blush and sakura petals fell form the ceiling as she n luciba stared at each other. zeld a grabbed lucnia and both pits and stuffd trhem in the bag to rettturn 2 headquaters.

pitto tried to get some slepp in the bag but his bro pit and ;ucina were meming all over the place and lucina kept trying to ask zeld where they were going. pit was yellin bc they were on the back of zeldas motorcyle and he thought that was cool. "hey dark pit wgats ur favorite song" said pit. pit was bein annoying and dark pit was fed up but he answered the truth. "linkin park, in the end" "ok". the mtotercycle stoppd and zelda tragged the bag somewher but they couldnt see where bc they were in there and they couldnt see out.

finally the bag opend up and they all crawld out of it. standimg in front of them was zelda, wario and someone else they couldnt see bc they were wearing a hood and a robe. dark pit thought that was cool. the figure took off the robe and revealed that they were… uncle phil! "woah its my anime boyfriend uncle phil!" said pit. uncle phil said "shut up will". "we are the ofwe or the organization for waifu extermination" said wario. "ur undeer arrest for being weeaboo trash so were going to hsve to throw u in the pit" "what the fuck is the pit" said pit. "its u lol" saud dark pit.

wario said "its the gateway to anime hell where all anime belongs" "but im not anime i dont even watch anime" said lucina."yes you are stop lying 2 urself "said wario. b4 anyone could say anything else zelda and uncle phil escorted the animes to a room with a big hole in the floor where they lined them up.

"what is this im going to call my asshole father and he will sue you" lucina said. wario said" your father is in anime hell tiny one. and now it is your turn. to go to anime hell!". wario thought it would be funny to reference the part in fire emblem where grima says that but noone knew what he was talking about so he looked weird. uncle phil push pit n darrk pit into the pit the hole pit not the guy pit. b4 they pushed lucina in wario looked at zelda and said " i been meaning to tell you this 4 a while but ,, i been waiting 2 betray u this whole time." "what" " i hate 2 break it to u zelda but ur anime too" said wario as he pushed both zelda and lucina into the pit.


End file.
